


can this dance be mine?

by asakuraa



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Female Pronouns for Narukami Arashi, Mentions of Adonis and Subaru, somewhat of a kingdom au? idk man they’re just dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 22:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19799047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asakuraa/pseuds/asakuraa
Summary: Ballroom dancing isn’t as intimidating as she thought it was





	can this dance be mine?

**Author's Note:**

> hello! im doing a thing on twitter called ESO and surprise not surprise, im on the hokuan team! we thought up of the theme fantasy/kingdom au for this round so i thought about hokuan ballroom dancing  
> so here’s my piece for this round  
> enjoy and have a good wonderful day!

When Anzu entered the ballroom, everything she saw was sparkling.

From the floor to the ceiling, it was as if she had stepped into another world. There were pillars made of marble that looked as if they could reach the sky. If Anzu looked up at the ceiling, it seemed like it would never end. There were multiple chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. The lights from the chandeliers were ones similar to stars. Maybe they could even rival them.

The originally empty ballroom was now filled with people and their chatter. She was just one out of many people in this room. Everyone was dressed up in gowns and tuxedos as was she. Everyone else was much more suited to this environment than her.

For example, Arashi. When she first found out about the party at the castle, she immediately asked her if she wanted to go. Anzu was a bit apprehensive at first but when she saw that Arashi had already picked out a dress, she couldn’t refuse.

The dress was a light pink and had tulle that came from the waist and to her knees.

So here she is, wearing a dress far too beautiful for her and standing on the sidelines as she watches her friend mingle around. From what she sees, Arashi is talking with other people. She looks like she’s having the time of her life.

Anzu feels a bit out of place here. Parties aren’t her cup of tea. She prefers more simpler things like get-togethers. She guesses a party could be considered a get-together but on a larger scale.

“It’s lively, isn’t it?” An unfamiliar voice comes from next to her. She turns and sees a young man. Like everyone else in this room, he’s in formal wear. His hair is a sleek black which matches well with his blue eyes. There’s no doubt that he’s a very beautiful person.

“I suppose so.” She answers.

“Aren’t you going to go into the crowd?” He asks, gesturing out into the ballroom.

“I’m fine with staying right here. I’m just here for a friend.” She points out Arashi, who is now dancing with a man with hair similar to the color of lavender.

“Is that so?” He says. “Then we’re somewhat similar. I’m here with a friend too.”

Anzu looks at him curiously. The young man points to a section in the room. His finger leads to another young man with orange hair and a bright smile. From afar, he reminds Anzu of the sun.

“He told me that he wanted to come here and dragged me along.” He frowns slightly. Anzu laughs softly. He hears her laugh and smiles. The young man extends his hand out to her. “I believe I didn’t introduce myself. My name is Hokuto.”

Anzu takes his hand and gives it a firm shake.

“Anzu. Pleasure to meet you.”

* * *

As the night went on, they enjoyed each other's company. At first, Anzu was a bit apprehensive talking to a stranger but she found their conversation fun. It’s not everyday she experiences something such as this.

There were two things she learned about Hokuto. The first thing was that he has a very nice laugh. Apparently, there were some witty things Anzu said that got a laugh out of him. The second thing was that he wasn’t as serious as Anzu thought. She thought he’d be difficult to talk to but he’s surprisingly open.

It’s been a long time since she’s had fun talking to someone new. Maybe something like this aren’t bad once in a while. She’ll have to thank Arashi for bringing her out.

The music in the ballroom shifted to an orchestral symphony. Those who were talking are now partnering up for dancing. Without a doubt, Arashi was as well. Anzu saw her dancing with the man with lavender hair.

Within a blink of an eye, everyone seems to be dancing with someone. A sea of bodies twirling around to the rhythm of the music. It truly is a sight to behold.

“Are you going to dance?” Hokuto asks her, seeing that she’s clearly mesmerized by the sight. Anzu shakes her head and laughs.

“No, I think I’m fine with watching. Besides, I don’t think I’d make a good partner for dancing.”

She’s never had much experience with dancing in the first place. Even if she wanted to dance with someone, she’d probably end up stepping on their feet.

“If you’re not dancing with anyone,” He says, turning to her and extending his hand. “Then may I have this dance?”

Anzu looks at his hand and then his face. There’s a hint of nervousness yet determination. Anzu laughs softly and takes his hand. Hokuto’s nervous face transforms into relief and he leads her into the crowd.

“Do you know how to ballroom dance?” He asks.

“Not at all.” Anzu sighs. “I’ve never had the chance to learn.”

“Well, this could be that chance.” He chuckles. “I’ll teach you.”

“I’d like that. Thank you.” They both exchange smiles with one another and Hokuto begins his lesson.

Ballroom dancing isn’t as hard as Anzu thought it would be. It’s surprisingly simple once she understands it. You hold onto your partner and move the rhythm of the music. Maybe there’s light conversation in the mix but ballroom dancing isn’t as intimidating as she thought it was. Anzu laughs quietly and Hokuto catches it.

“Why are you laughing?” He asks.

“It’s nothing. I’m just having a lot of fun right now.” She says. “I think this might be the most fun I’ve had tonight.”

“Is that so? I’m glad you’re having fun.” He says. “You seemed a bit bored earlier.”

Did she had that sort of expression on her face? More importantly, he took notice of how she was feeling? He’s a very considerate person, she thinks. Their conversation dies down and Anzu begins to notice some small things.

Hokuto is acknowledging her inexperience with ballroom dancing and is making the dance simpler for her. He’s guiding them so that they don’t bump into other pairs.

“Are you having fun?” Anzu asks. Hokuto looks at her and thinks about it for a few seconds.

“Yeah, I’m having fun.” Hokuto says with a smile growing on his face. Anzu smiles back at him and they continue to dance.

As long as the music continued to play, they danced and danced. They enjoyed themselves to the fullest. Eventually when Anzu got the hang of dancing, Hokuto spun her around. That made her feel a bit like a princess.

When the music was over, everyone around them dispersed and returned to talking. Even though they stopped dancing, both of them were still connected by their hands. It seems like neither of them has the intention to let go.

“Anzu-chan!” The sound of her name snaps both of them back into reality. They let go of each other and turn to the source of the sound. Arashi is walking towards them with a smile on her face. “I’ve finally found you! Listen to this, my feet are killing me so badly! I think it’s about time we go.”

Anzu nods her head in agreement and turns to Hokuto.

“Thank you for tonight. I had fun.” She says.

“Likewise.” He says. “Have a good rest of your night.”

They exchange pleasant smiles with each other and head their separate ways. The smile stays on Anzu’s face as she walks with Arashi.

“You seem awfully happy.” Arashi points out. “What did you do tonight?”

Anzu hums, thinking about her time tonight. The only way she could sum it up is with only one sentence.

“Tonight, I danced with a prince.”


End file.
